Holdin' the light
by Nymerhia Dwens
Summary: Y es a cuatro años después de vencer a Thanos que Peter logra mirar a su familia con otros ojos... Y él se permite decir que es feliz.
1. 0

_**Disclaimer**_ : Nada me pertence. Solo la historia, quizá, pueda ser mío, pero los personajes, las canciones... Nop. Mi imaginación no alcanza para más.

 _ **Dedicación:**_ A Lilian Cavazos. Me la pusiste díficil, amor, pero aquí estamos. 9k y pico, con un poquito de drama, intento fallido de fluff, amor paternal y romántico (del que no tengo en mi vida personal). Y solo me queda decir que espero que te guste. Va con todo mi amor, mis trasnochadas por una semana, y mis deseos de que disfrutes estas fabulosas fechas.

Besitos y feliz lectura.


	2. Holdin' the light

.

.

.

 _ **Holdin' the light**_

.

Esa mañana, Peter despierta por el dulce aroma de los hot-cakes recién hechos y el estruendoso gruñido de su estómago vacío.

Él pestañea brevemente, obligando a sus ojos miel a acostumbrarse así a la tenue luz del día que se cuela por la ventana de su cuarto. Afuera, el sol revela sus rayos suavemente entre medio de grises nubes y Peter, siente como el frío de diciembre se ciñe sobre la torre a pesar de que él tenga tres frazadas de polar encima, intentando mantenerlo en calor.

Friday le saluda cordialmente al percibir sus movimientos y, a través de los circuitos eléctricos, ella comienza a abrir las cortinas para hacer entrar aún más la leve luz del exterior. Entrecerrando los ojos con fuerza y cierta molestia, Peter escucha a Friday decir datos acerca del día.

 _Hoy es veinte de diciembre_ , _temperatura máxima esperada: diez grados, mínima: cinco grados. Los planes que tienes para tu agenda…_

Peter suelta un bostezo al aire y apartando las sábanas de su cuerpo, busca sus pantuflas de conejito - ¿ _Cómo es posible que aún no las haya cambiado_? - entre el desorden que se ha vuelto su pieza para estas fechas. Friday continúa parloteando sobre un centenar de cosas que la adormilada cabeza de Peter no logra comprender del todo pero que de igual forma no interrumpe, porque sabe que la IA solo está cumpliendo con el deber para el que ha sido programada.

Arrastrando los pies por el pasillo, Peter baja por las escaleras de su hogar hasta llegar al comedor común, donde supone que el resto de la familia se encuentra.

Y, como siempre, no falla.

El olor se hace más fuerte cuando él llega a la sala. Y también lo hace el ruido que allí dentro hay.

Risas, gruñidos, parloteo y un mínimo de siete voces se hacen escuchar por sobre el chicharreo de las sartenes moviéndose.

Peter murmura unos buenos días al aire y un coro de voces, que van desde tonos joviales hasta severos, le saludan al oírle.

"Pero miren quien se dignó a despertar. Buenos días, bella durmiente." Peter gruñe en respuesta ante la mofa de su padre, quien le sonríe divertido con una taza de café entre las manos. "¿Cómo durmió el bebé más hermoso de todos los tiempos?"

"Ya, pá. No molestes, por favor." Murmura el chiquillo, sentándose al lado de su tío Bruce quien le sonríe en comprensión. "Juro que nunca en mi vida he tenido tanto sueño."

"Entonces duérmete más temprano, Petie."

"Eran las cinco de la mañana y él aún estaba hablando con Ned." Acusa Natasha, con aire fisgón, y a su lado Bucky asiente dándole la razón. "Estaba muy entretenido anoche riéndose quién sabe sobre qué maldad. Creo que deberían ponerle un ojo encima a las andanzas de estos dos." Dice ella, medio broma y medio seria, dándole un ligero trago a su café.

Peter hace un puchero infantil antes de empezar su defensa. "Tía… Sabes que no es así. Con Ned nunca hacemos algo malo."

"Pues yo preferiría ponerte un ojo encima solo por precaución. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo." Alguien dice a su lado y, de pronto, un plato lleno de hot-cakes, gruesos y calentitos, son depositados frente suyo. "Buenos días, hijo." Saluda Steve, dejando un delicado beso por sobre las marañas castañas del muchacho.

Visión, del otro extremo de la mesa, le hace llegar un jarro de leche fría, y el menor se dispone a comer sin responder más a las bromas que su familia dice para picarle.

 _Todo es cálido y dulce_.

Peter se olvida del bullying familiar mañanero y se centra en las conversaciones que sus tíos y padres tienen.

Bruce habla con Tony sobre un nuevo prototipo de armadura ( _¿invisible? ¡Estás demente, Tony!)_ , aportándose mutuamente ideas en una acalorada discusión de la que nadie más que ellos dos son participe. Steve, quien se sienta al lado de su esposo para terminar su propio desayuno, se involucra en una charla amena con Bucky, Natasha y Wanda sobre una misión que tenían destinada para principios de enero. Visión se mantiene a un margen de la conversación, aportando de vez en cuando un par de comentarios hacía el plan de Steve, y que le permiten ganarse pequeñas y sutiles sonrisas de Wanda cuando alguna sugerencia es aceptada por el resto del equipo.

Y es de esa forma que el ruido ameno del parloteo cotidiano, vuelve a inundar la habitación.

Todos parecen tan calmados y cercanos, que Peter siente un extraño sentimiento entre la calma y pena cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Han sido años difíciles para todos ellos; Civil War, los acuerdos, la confesión de su papá Steve sobre los abuelos, _la separación de sus padres,_ los años de visitas clandestinas en Wakanda y luego…

 _Luego vino Thanos._

Peter sería un terrible mentiroso si no admitiera que de solo pensar en aquella época – de la que, por cierto, ya han pasado cerca de cuatro años (1) – un temblor involuntario le estremece el cuerpo. Él aún tiene pesadillas que lo hacen despertar en medio de la noche con el cuerpo sudoroso y el llanto atorado en la garganta. Peter aún puede sentir las piernas volviéndose polvo, la sensación de la muerte acercándose cada vez más y más hasta que ya no hay escapatoria y lo único que le queda por hacer es entregarse, mientras que el rostro lloroso de su pá ruega en silencio que no se lo lleven de su lado.

' _No te lo lleves a él también, por favor…'_

Peter puede sentir lágrimas que no son suyas manchándole las mejillas y, aunque intente consolar a Tony, sabe que nunca lograra tocarle, por lo que solo le queda pedir perdón por no obedecerle y haberlo hecho rabiar durante todos estos años.

Peter recuerda vagamente lo que siguió después de eso _(dicen que la memoria suele bloquear las experiencias traumáticas y puede ser que aquello fue lo que le pasó)_ ; todo era tan oscuro en un momento y, de la nada, el paisaje se iluminó en tonos amarillos y anaranjados. Entonces, él tuvo que empezar a caminar por aquel extraño atardecer infinito, sin tener la certeza de que _ese_ era el camino correcto, pero con el pensamiento de que _debía_ hacerlo, a pesar de que sus piernas llegasen a paralizarse ante el terror de lo desconocido.

Peter todavía tiene el temor de que su _ahora_ sea una ilusión, aunque el terapeuta al que tuvo asistir luego de que toda esta _mierda_ terminara, dice que es normal.

' _Sufres algo similar al TEPT, Peter. Hay días en que creerás que todo es mentira y te darán ataques de pánico. Te faltará el aire y revivirás cada una de esas memorias como si fueran una realidad; tu corazón llegará a palpitar tan fuerte que sentirás tu pecho reventar, pero tú debes ser fuerte y vencer tus temores. Tus padres están aquí para ti y créeme que ellos serán tu mayor fortaleza, chico.'_

Samwell, el psiquiatra, tuvo razón. Hubo días en que su familia lo encontraba en un rincón de la torre con las lágrimas inundándole el rostro y el aire abandonándole los pulmones. Y Peter, _de verdad,_ quiso que todo acabara de una vez; con las pesadillas en cada una de las esquinas, quiso que todo se terminara en más de una ocasión y poder volver a dormir en paz.

Pero sus tíos y sus padres nunca lo dejaron.

Bucky se encargó de abrazarlo cada vez que el aire parecía escasearle; lo llevó a muchos lugares para distraerlo de los peores pensamientos que le atormentaban en los días malos ( _algunos sitios parecían hasta ilegales, pero, carajo ¡como se había divertido_!) y juntos hicieron una larga maratón de _'cultura pop'_ para que el exsoldado no se perdiera ninguna de las futuras referencias que su sobrino haría respecto a ciertos tópicos sociales.

Natasha, su tía más ruda y fría, le abrió su corazón; le contó sus propios temores, su experiencia en la _reed room_ y lo acurrucó contra su pecho cuando él aparecía por su habitación en medio de la noche ahogado en sollozos, mientras le cantaba suavemente una tonada dulce y melancólica en ruso ( _Spi, moi angel, tikho, sladko, bayushki bayu…(2))_ que lograba hacerlo dormir como un pequeño niño de cinco años.

Bruce le enseñó técnicas de control de ira, aunque más que para la ira, le sirvieron para aprender a relajarse en medio un ataque de pánico. Funcionó bastante bien, si llegan a preguntarle, y también dio como fruto una nueva fórmula química para mejorar la resistencia sus telarañas.

Hubo explosiones, un código verde, risas y un par de lágrimas por el jalón de orejas que Tony les dio a ambos cuando los bomberos tuvieron que llegar a apagar un pequeño incendio, pero fue tan sensacional trabajar con su tío Bruce, incluyendo a Hulk, que todo había valido la pena y sin dudarlo, volvería a repetirlo.

Con sus padres, fue todo un poco más difícil; que Tony aceptara a Bucky en la torre, costó cerca de tres meses más luego de que el mundo volviera a la normalidad. Fue gracias a Peter el que Barnes aún permaneciera allí, porque si fuera por Tony, el hombre ya estaría enterrado cien metros bajo tierra. Sin embargo, Iron Man supo que tenía que desistir de aquellas ideas cuando un día encontró a su cachorro apoyado en el brazo de Barnes, durmiendo tan apaciblemente como no lo había hecho en un largo tiempo.

 _(Aunque también influyó el que Natasha comenzara una extraña relación con el exsoldado de invierno. Pero eso ya era otro tema.)_

Su pop Steve había estado día tras día luchando contra la indiferencia de Tony, a pesar de que este no lo quisiera ver ni en pintura. Peter creyó que luego de vencer al titán loco, las cosa entre sus padres mejoraría, pero, por primera vez en lo que respecta a los sentimientos de sus padres, él se equivocó.

Tony no le dirigía siquiera una mirada a Steve y mucho menos una palabra; hacerlos permanecer en la misma habitación más de cinco minutos era como instalar una bomba contra el tiempo y tratar de hablar con Stark sobre el tema, era como si le pusieran un palo en el culo. Y si no querías terminar dentro del tacho de 'traidores', que el moreno había establecido para el resto de sus compañeros, era mejor que ni siquiera pensaras en el asunto.

Peter era el único punto neutro entre ambos. Era por él que ellos conservaban la compostura cuando su hijo estaba cerca y, al parecer, era lo único que señalaba que alguna vez estuvieron juntos y que sintieron algo más que rencor y decepción por el otro.

Así que era normal que aquel punto medio, hormonal y desequilibrado mentalmente, volviera a unirlos.

 _Fue en una tarde de agosto, hacía ya tres años y medio._

Peter se encontraba viendo televisión en la sala de la torre, solo, cuando de pronto una escena algo extraña apareció en el noticiero de las seis.

Era un _memorial_.

La gente estaba celebrando un año desde que Thanos había llegado a la tierra y seis meses desde que _Avengers_ – por lo menos los que no habían perecido tras el chasquido—, habían logrado vencerlo.

Mostraron videos caseros del caos que hubo en la tierra al momento de que la gente se volvió polvo, complementados con testimonios de personas afectadas y, de repente, _Peter ya no estaba en casa._

 _Él solo temblaba._

 _Caminando por un largo sendero amarillento, Peter lo único que sentía eran las lágrimas empaparle el rostro._

 _De alguna extraña forma, él se transportó a un lugar donde la tierra era árida y estéril; a su lado, su familia comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente, uno a uno, extendiendo sus manos hacia él, pidiéndole silenciosamente ayuda, y Peter lo único que atinaba a hacer era gritar de dolor cuando al alcanzarlos, ellos se disolvían en el aire._

 _Es un chasquido en su mente lo que resuena, una y otra, y otra vez, acompañado del grito que papá Tony suelta cuando su propia tecnología le atraviesa el vientre._

"¡Peter!" Alguien lo sacude y él solloza con angustia, presó de sus alucinaciones. "¡Peter, cariño, estoy aquí! ¡Vuelve!"

 _Pero Peter no puede volver._

 _Tirado en esa extraña tierra, él sostiene el cuerpo inerte de Tony, mientras ruega a todo lo poderoso que puede existir, que por favor todo sea una mentira, una pesadilla._

"¡Steve! ¡Steve, ayúdame!"

 _¿Cómo podrá ver a su Pop a los ojos?_

 _¿Cómo es posible que no haya podido proteger al único miembro de su familia que siempre ha estado con él?_

Una cachetada lo trae de vuelta y los brazos protectores de Steve rodeándole, son el ancla que Peter necesita para aferrarse desesperado a su nueva realidad.

A la verdadera realidad.

Tony mira la escena angustiado, sintiendo la culpa carcomerle las entrañas.

Su hijo solloza contra el pecho de su expareja, mientras que el rubio susurra palabras entrecortadas que buscan infundirle calma.

"Tranquilo, hijo, tranquilo, ya pasó… Estoy aquí, _estamos_ aquí… Ya no hay que temer…"

"Papá, ayúdame, no puedo… Él volverá, lo sé, volverá y entonces todos—"

"Shhh… No pasará, tesoro. Respira, vamos, respira conmigo, tal como Bruce te enseño. Inhala y exhala, vamos, eso es…"

Tony siente que su cordura se rompe mientras ve a su niño, su pequeño hijo, haciendo ejercicios de respiración.

Peter solo tiene dieciocho años, _joder_.

Peter es apenas un adolescente que está entrando a la adultez; es solamente un niño jugando a ser grande, y en sus ojos – los ojos de un joven que ha vivido tanto, _que no debería haber sufrido tanto_ –, Tony parece verse a sí mismo.

Peter tiene la misma mirada que él vio en su espejo la mañana siguiente tras volver de Afganistán.

Tony no puede creer que su hijo, el único ser del mundo por quien daría la vida sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo, tenga una mirada tan ida y muerta.

Él _no puede_ soportarlo y, sin decir una palabra, desaparece de allí.

 _Tony permanece encerrado en su taller siete días después de eso._

Friday es la única que les confirma que él está vivo. Nadie sabe si come o duerme. No deja entrar a ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera a Peter o Bruce, y Steve siente que su paciencia toca fondo cuando Peter aparece desde el taller con los aguados por las lágrimas contenidas y dos platos de comida sin siquiera tocar.

Si alguna vez le llegan a preguntar, ni él lo sabe. De una misteriosa manera, Steve logra evadir la seguridad de la fortaleza en la que se transformó el laboratorio de Stark y entra frenético en búsqueda de respuestas.

Tony se tensa ante su presencia, pero ignora con maestría las preguntas de Steve quien, sin aguantar un minuto más ante la apatía del ingeniero, explota en gritos enfurecidos.

 _En los casi diez años que llevaban de relación, la pareja nunca se había gritado con tanta fuerza._

Ellos nunca se habían tratado con tanto rencor ni odio, sin embargo, esa tarde, fueron capaces de decir todo aquello que se guardaron a lo largo de su relación, hasta el punto de que sus gargantas terminaron heridas e irritadas por el resentimiento que sus corazones poseían.

"¡Nunca debí haberte conocido, Rogers!" Exclama Tony, con sus ojos brillantes en emociones indecisas. Steve ahoga un jadeo por sus palabras, adolorido, pero aun así no dice nada, en espera de que el castaño se retracte. "¡Si nosotros no hubiéramos estado juntos, nada de esto hubiera pasado!"

"¿¡Y tú crees que es lo que esto es lo que yo quise, Tony!? ¿Es que acaso yo planee que un maldito lunático atacara la tierra y le hiciera esto a nuestro hijo?"

"¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso!" Tony chilla, tirando con rabia una llave francesa al otro lado del taller. Dummy se mueve presuroso a recogerla, pero como sabiendo que no debe intervenir, se mantiene en la esquina y pareciera estar haciéndose bolita en su lugar, "¡Me lo ocultaste, Steve! ¡Era tu esposo, maldito cabrón! ¡Era tu jodido esposo, teníamos un hijo, y preferiste abandonarnos antes de luchar por nosotros!"

"Era mi amigo, Tony, mi hermano… Por Rhodes tu hubieras hecho lo mismo. Bucky es lo único que me queda de mi pasado y yo no podía dejarlo solo. No podía darle la espalda, no a él."

"Yo era tu presente, Steve." El castaño jadea, con un nudo amarrándole la garganta, "Teníamos una familia, creí que éramos felices y tú… Tú me dejaste… Me diste la espalda sin ningún remordimiento, y ahora Peter, "Tony ahoga un sollozo, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. El castaño aparta la mirada por un segundo, buscando en vano la calma que necesita para volver a hablar. Y al no encontrarla, vuelve a fijar su mirada en aquellos ojos cielo que antes hacían a sus piernas volverse gelatina pero que, justo ahora, solo le hacen sentir aborrecimiento. "Peter está perdiéndose, Steve. Lo veo en su mirada y yo no puedo—"

"Tony—"

"¡No me digas nada, imbécil, no tienes derecho alguno de siquiera mirarme! ¡Prometiste amarme, protegerme, cuidarme, maldita sea! ¡Y cuando más te necesite, me abandonaste!" Tony le grita tan fuerte, que Steve siente dagas apuñalándole el corazón. "¿¡Y sabes!? ¡Ni siquiera necesitaba que me cuidaras! ¡Sí tú me dejas, está bien, Rogers! ¡Si quieres puedes romperme, quebrarme y escupirme en la cara y yo estaré bien con eso! Pero si tú… Si tú hubieras estado cuando me subí a esa maldita nave, si hubieras cumplido con tus malditos votos matrimoniales… ¡Peter habría estado a salvo y nada de esto estaría pasando!"

Tony ya no aguanta y las lágrimas estallan tras sus ojos. Steve siente sus propios sentimientos desbordarse y sin soportarlo más, termina por acercarse al dueño de su corazón, ofreciéndole su alma, lo único que le queda, como una ofrenda de paz.

Steve envuelve a Tony con sus brazos y él ya no resiste un segundo más. Su armadura termina por quebrarse y, entonces, los sollozos comienzan a escucharse por toda la habitación, sin que nadie pueda detenerlos. "No pude protegerlo... No pude proteger lo único bueno que me queda en la vida."

"Tony, Peter está bien. Solo debemos—"

"Lo he visto en sus ojos, Steve… Su mirada. Conozco esa mirada y tengo miedo de que— si vuelve a pasarle algo a mi hijo, no sé qué haré, no quiero fallarle. No puedo volver a fallarle… No a mi niño."

Tony nunca antes había visto llorar a Steve, así como también Steve nunca había visto a su esposo tan vulnerable.

Y, es allí, luego de casi seis años de separación, que ellos permiten darse una oportunidad.

Se entregan mutuamente en el abrazo; comparten sus lágrimas, sus temores y un beso inocente que les llega a llenar el alma, de la cual ellos no se habían dado cuenta que tan vacía y rota estaba.

Y tras ese día, Tony comienza a hablar con Steve.

Peter los ve juntos por la torre, paseando como una pareja que recién empieza a conocerse. Ellos vuelven a enamorarse, lento, seguro y es cuestión de tiempo para que vean esos tiernos sonrojos del capitán américa por las mañanas mientras prepara el desayuno para el equipo, insinuaciones coquetas por parte de Stark y esos dulces besos a escondidas por los rincones del hogar.

 _Y como es de esperarse, los ataques de pánico de Peter comienzan a disminuir; volviéndose solo episodios pequeños y esporádicos con meses de distancia._

Sus padres siempre están allí, apoyándole, y, por algunos momentos, él se permite volver a ser un chico normal.

Sale al cine con su familia, come helado en el parque con alguno de sus tíos, comenta películas ñoñas con Ned y aprende a sobrellevar el TEPT como una marca más en su vida.

Y, ahora, puede ver cuánto han cambiado las cosas.

Con veintidós años, Peter puede asegurar que su vida es perfecta.

Viendo a sus tíos discutir, a sus papás compartir sonrisas llenas de amor y caricias delicadas sobre la mesa, Peter pude decir que nunca se ha sentido más calmado y querido.

Hay peleas, sí, como en cualquier familia. Pero es el amor que se tienen entre ellos, lo que les permite salir adelante.

Esta es su familia, y él no puede estar más feliz de ser parte de ella.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cinco días después.**_

El veinticuatro de diciembre en la noche, cayó una nevada que paralizó las calles de Nueva York.

Peter agradeció al cielo haber terminado las compras de navidad un par de días antes. Aunque, por fortuna, ese año no fue tan duro; a principios de diciembre, su familia había decido que jugarían al amigo invisible. Repartir los papeles con los nombres fue una aventura, y bajo amenazas de que no podían intercambiar de persona, cada uno fue sacando una tarjetita de la bolsa. Hubo gritos de júbilo, muecas de hastío por cierta persona, pero nadie dijo nada sobre quien le había tocado, y el tema no volvió a tocarse hasta ese día.

Y es por eso, que Peter está un poco ansioso.

Sentado en el suelo, frente al árbol de navidad y a los sillones de la sala, el muchacho observa con poco disimulo como su tía Natasha se levanta de su asiento en el largo sillón de cuero, hasta posarse frente a todos.

"Bien, comenzaré yo." Exclama ella, sacando bajo del árbol un paquete envuelto en hermoso papel azul. "La persona que me tocó, es alguien muy inocente."

"¡Steve!" Se escucha el grito de Bucky ante la pequeña pista, pero Natasha niega divertida.

"Déjame terminar, hombre." Dice ella, apartándose un poco el cabello de los ojos. "Como decía; es inocente. Pero también bondadoso y cada día, parece estar creciendo más como humano. Le cuesta un poco interpretar sus sentimientos y tiene a una hermosa mujer a su lado que lo ayuda constantemente… Usualmente suelen fugarse juntos a tener sus momentos de regaloneo, pero quien me tocó, siempre vuelve a casa, porque, me imagino, que no se cree capaz de dejar a aquellos con quienes siente una gran afinidad… Aunque podría decir como dato anexo, tiene un pésimo gusto por la moda y es su compañera la que siempre le elige con qué vestirse."

"Soy yo." Exclama Visión y más de alguno suelta una risa por la última descripción. Widow le sonríe con amabilidad cuando el androide se levanta de su asiento para acercársele, y ambos comparten un largo abrazo cuando ella le entrega su regalo.

Natasha pasa a su asiento al lado Bucky, y éste besa suavemente su boca, antes de rodearle con su brazo de carne la cintura.

"La persona que me tocó a mí, ha pasado por situaciones muy difíciles." Apunta Vis y todos guardan silencio. "Ha perdido familia, amigos cercanos, pero aun así ha demostrado la fortaleza para levantarse y seguir luchando por aquello que cree lo correcto. Él daría su vida por su gente, y lo ha demostrado en más de una ocasión. Es capaz de sacrificar todo por el bien de su pueblo, incluso si es a cuesta de su propia vida o felicidad. Pero, afortunadamente, la vida volvió a sonreírle, y hoy nos visita desde muy lejos para compartir con nosotros esta hermosa fiesta. Aunque es muy probable que solo tengamos un par de horas más de su compañía, porque por su vestimenta, parece ser que se escapó de casa."

"Oh, créeme, Loki aparecerá luego por aquí escupiendo fuego si no se lo devolvemos antes de la tres de la tarde." Murmura Tony, recostado entre los brazos de Steve, y más de alguno suelta una carcajada.

Thor se levanta de su asiento y su pesada armadura resuena por sobre las risotadas de sus compañeros. Él había llegado aquella mañana desde _Asgardia_ y les había comunicado que solo se quedaría allí hasta terminar con la entrega de regalos. Loki estaba en casa esperándolo para celebrar sus propias festividades y, si no aparecía dentro de un par de horas _(había salido de casa bajo la excusa de vigilar el perímetro),_ aseguro allí ardería Troya.

"Muchas gracias, amigo Visión." Exclama el aludido, compartiendo un abrazo con el androide. Tomando el regalo entre sus grandes manos, Thor saca su propio regalo de entre el montón que quedaba bajo el árbol y, tomando un ligero bocado de aire, comienza su discurso, "Pues, siendo sinceros, a mí me tocó una persona a la cual estoy honrado de conocer. Hemos compartido batallas legendarias, hombro contra hombro, y ha sido un apoyo incondicional en aquellos días que las cosas no han sido mejores para mí.

» Fue una pieza clave cuando perdí mi mundo, Asgard, y lo fue aún más cuando, con mi pueblo, nos asentamos en un nuevo territorio y no sabíamos qué hacer. No hay palabras para describir lo agradecido que estoy con él, pero sé que sabe lo importante que es para mí y mi gente. Incluso para mi esposo, aunque él no quiera admitirlo."

"Tío Bruce, creo que es tu turno de brillar." Peter proclama bajito y Bruce se levanta con un sonrojo adornándole las mejillas, que logra esfumarse por completo cuando Thor lo estrecha entre sus brazos en un apretado abrazo.

Todos guardan silencio, apartando sus miradas, sin querer importunar aquel intimo momento entre ambos amigos; Bruce fue testigo de primera mano del dolor que Thor experimento por casi un año entero luego de la supuestamente de Loki, y el lazo que establecieron luego de esto, no tiene forma de ser expresado. Inclusive el mismo Loki demuestra cierto apego hacia Bruce, invitándole cada cierto tiempo a _Asgardia,_ el nuevo hogar que comparte junto a Thor, para celebrar un par de fiestas.

Al separarse, Thor tiene los ojos empañados en lágrimas contenidas, pero alzándose como el rey que es, se aparta del científico para volver a su lugar en un rincón de la sala.

"Debo decir que mi relación con esta persona, al comienzo, no fue la mejor." Inicia Banner, recogiendo una bolsita roja algo apartada del resto de los regalos. "Recuerdo que fue difícil confiar en ella. En un principio, tanto Hulk como yo solo queríamos golpear su cara hasta desfigurarla y hacerla irreconocible; ella nos hizo ver, a ambos, cosas que creíamos haber olvidado. Pero con ello, me enseñó que no puedo escapar de lo que soy y, ahora, no puedo juzgarla. Con el pasar del tiempo, esta chica me demostró que solo era una niña más del montón que estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer... Como yo.

» Ella perdió la mitad de su vida, a su complemento, luchando de nuestro lado y yo puedo sentirme más que orgulloso de la mujer en la que se ha transformado hoy en día. Ha cometido errores, como todos nosotros, pero ha demostrado que es digna de llevar el título de _Avenge_ r y, sobre todo, el de heroína. Lamento no haber compartido más experiencias con ella en el periodo que se estableció en la torre, pues estoy seguro de que, si hubiéramos tenido más contacto, es posible que ahora la querría igual como quiero a cada uno de ustedes. Pero no me preocupo; sé que aún nos quedan años de convivencia y, a pesar de que tengamos ciertas diferencias frente algunas cosas, podremos sobrellevarlas con madurez. Así que ven, Wanda. Seca esas lágrimas de cachorrito apaleado y déjame darte un abrazo."

Wanda se seca con rapidez las lágrimas que se escurrieron por su mejilla y se levanta para abrazar a Bruce con fuerza. Ella murmura un centenar de _'lo siento'_ contra su pecho, cada vez más inentendibles por culpa de los sollozos, pero Bruce se encarga de consolarla y acariciarle la cabeza con ternura; él sabe que Wanda se arrepiente por lo que hizo y, a estas alturas, ya no hay nada que perdonar.

Cinco minutos después y con la cara enrojecida, Wanda se yergue nerviosa frente a todos. "Sé que en el pasado cometí muchos errores, pero agradezco en el alma de que me hayan permitido ser parte de su familia.

» Cuando perdí a Pietro—"Un nudo se forma en su garganta y la mujer traga con fuerzas para disolverlo, "Sentí que nunca más volvería a ser feliz. Sin embargo, aquí estoy; con personas que me aman y que _yo_ amo, con un hermanito menor que, aunque no sea de sangre, adoro con mi vida…" Peter la mira afligido y ella, con la cara llorosa le sonríe con ternura, demostrándole así, sin palabras, su amor infinito, "y con esta familia que me quiere a pesar de todo." Wanda se limpia la cara de las nuevas lágrimas que soltó, y dando un carraspeo sonoro, saca una cajita desde el árbol de navidad. "La persona que me tocó es alguien fuerte, decidida y me ha enseñado todo lo que sé. Más de alguno en esta habitación ha salido malparado al enfrentarse contra ella en los entrenamientos," una ligera risita se escucha y Wanda se tapa un poco la boca para ocultar su propia sonrisa cuando recuerda aquel día en que Tony terminó K.O en box de boxeo por culpa de cierta pelirroja. "pero, aun así, estoy seguro que todos la amamos.

›› Mi amiga invisible es alguien cerrada en lo que respecta a sus pensamientos, sobre todo si son sus sentimientos, analítica y un poco seria. Sin embargo, en el tiempo que llevó en este equipo, me he dado cuenta de que, por sobre todas las cosas, es una madre más para nosotros. Ella fue un apoyo fundamental para Peter cuando más lo necesitó y nunca sabrá lo agradecida que estoy por haberle brindado ese hombro que yo no pude; ese lado maternal que a mí no lograba salirme por más que lo intentase. Y hoy, solo me queda darle este regalo y estas palabras que quizá suenen vacías como agradecimiento, y decirle al hombre que tiene a su lado que, si llega a lastimarla, pues" la mujer mueve sus manos suavemente y un ligero destello rojo se deja entre ver. Sonriendo maliciosa, Wanda continua "la explicación no hace falta ¿cierto?"

"¡Hey, se supone que las amenazas ya habían acabado! ¿Por qué siguen con eso?" Bucky chilla infantilmente y Natasha, divertida y un poco conmovida, le deja un suave beso contra la mejilla, antes de levantarse de su lado para ir hacia Wanda.

"Amigo, estás con tía Nat, y a tía Nat nadie la toca." Dice Steve, burlón, y Bucky le levanta el dedo medio.

Ambas mujeres comparten un ceñido abrazo y, por un minuto, al resto de sus compañeros la imagen les recuerda a una madre con su pequeña hija.

Cuando se separan, Wanda vuelve a llorar quedamente y Natasha le seca las lágrimas con tranquilidad y dulzura, besándole luego la frente y dejándola marchar hacia Visión, quien la espera preocupado, cuando siente que ya se ha calmado un poco.

"Tony, es tu turno." Dice Widow, carraspeando para acabar nudo que le cerró por breves instantes la garganta.

El castaño resopla y, un poco reticente, abandona su lugar para posicionarse en frente de todos.

"Bueeeno…" Sacando una caja de las pocas que allí aún quedaban, Tony se vuelve a acomodar en su posición y, con un aire ausente, él comienza a hablar. "Esta persona, en especial, me ha causado mucho daño. En el pasado, hace ya varios años, él me quitó a la única mujer que he amado en mi vida," un silencio incómodo pulula en la sala cuando Tony dice aquello y él se toma un minuto para pensar en sus siguientes palabras, buscando ordenar los abrasadores sentimientos que le acaloran el cuerpo en un par de frases "pero, también, ha ayudado a quien es mi razón de vivir.

›› Cuando logramos vencer a Thanos y Peter volvió de aquel extraño lugar al que fue a parar, yo no fui un buen padre. Me encerré en mi propia culpa y ustedes fueron quiénes más apoyaron a mi hijo, incluso siendo en algunas situaciones más que sus tíos. Pero este hombre le brindó a mi hijo todo aquello que yo no pude. No puedo perdonarlo; aún a casi treinta y dos años de la muerte de mis padres y, a sabiendas que no fue del todo su culpa, no puedo hacerlo. Sé que él no quiso matarlos, mi mente lo sabe, pero mi corazón…" Callados, algunos agachan la mirada sin saber qué hacer ni que decir. Peter se remueve nervioso desde su lugar y mirando en dirección a Bucky, él puede notar como el exsoldado aprieta la quijada con dureza y sus ojos están un poco lagrimosos. Su padre mira fijamente su tío, pero no hay rencor allí. La culpa de Bucky y el dolor de Tony se entremezclan al cruzar sus miradas, pero el odio que en antaño abundaba, ya no está más. "Vamos progresando lentamente en nuestra convivencia, y debo agradecerte por haber salvado a Peter cuando yo no pude hacerlo. Muchas gracias ayudar a sacarlo de aquel hoyo en que estaba, por mostrarle el mundo de una forma que ni yo ni Steve ni el resto del equipo pudo. Muchas gracias por haber sido un amigo más de mi hijo y hacerle ver a través de tu propia experiencia, cosa que yo no pude hacer, que el sol todavía puede volver brillar después de la tormenta. No eres mi amigo y nunca lo serás, Bucky. Pero si Peter te quiere y te considera su tío, puede que, quizá, esa sea razón suficiente para darte una oportunidad y dejarte ser parte de mi familia."

Bucky, ya posicionado frente a Tony, no lo abraza, pero si le tiende la mano en un gesto que busca la paz. Ambos las estrechan con fuerza, y Tony lo deja ir a los pocos segundos para volver a su sitio.

Steve le besa suavemente las sienes a su esposo cuando se sienta a su lado y Tony le sonríe tenuemente.

Peter destensa los hombros al ver los ojos brillosos de su pá Tony y suelta un pequeño suspiro de alivio; puede que su padre diga que aún no perdona al tío Bucky, pero en su mirada, Peter puede reconocer ese brillito especial de la compasión que Iron Man, el gran y soberbio hombre de hierro, solo les ha otorgado a unas _cuantas_ personas.

Es chiquito, minúsculo como una pepita de arena y, sin embargo, allí esta.

"Mi amigo invisible," Dice Bucky para atraer la atención de todos y disipar lo tenso del ambiente, "es alguien con un sentido de la justicia _demasiado_ arraigado en la piel. Él no teme a nada por defender lo que cree correcto; ha fallado en ocasiones, pero día a día se esfuerza por mejorar y, aunque siempre le he recriminado que es un cabezota de primera, puede que aquello, en ciertas situaciones, sea una de sus mejores virtudes.

» Punk… Tú has sido mi único apoyo en esta nueva era. O bueno, en un principio, fuiste el primero en brindarme una mano cuando todo era confuso y extraño, y el único recuerdo que tenía de mí mismo era lo que un museo de historia había escrito en una de sus paredes. Nunca he sentido que yo haya valido todos esos problemas que tuviste en el pasado por mi culpa, y de los cuales de corazón lamento haberte ocasionado, pero gracias por no haberte rendido conmigo, por luchar contra el mundo para traerme de regreso… Eres mi hermano, mi pilar, y sin tu compañía o la de Natalia, no sé qué hubiera hecho. Sé que las cosas aún están tensas con algunas personas de tu familia y, quizá, aquello nunca cambie, pero tanto a ti como a Tony, les agradezco por abrirme las puertas de su hogar, de su familia y haberme dado a tan maravilloso muchacho por sobrino.

» Cuando éramos niños, nunca creí que ese palillo paliducho que ponía diario en sus zapatos se convertiría en el hombre que es hoy en día… Y decir que estoy orgulloso de ti es poco. Eres un buen hombre que ha cometido errores -como todos los que estamos aquí porque errar es de humanos – pero tu corazón es mucho más noble y bondadoso que todas tus equivocaciones y nosotros, tu familia, podemos ser los principales testigos de ello. Y ahora solo me queda esperar para poder devolverte el favor, amigo. Prometo nunca dejarte solo y ser siempre tu ' _pepito grillo'…_ Porque pues… Tu sabes… _"_

"¿Hasta el final de la línea?" Murmura Steve, levantándose y Bucky le sonríe en reconocimiento.

"Hasta el final de la línea."

Peter mira sus calcetines navideños cuando su pop Steve abraza a su tío con cariño y sonríe tenuemente cuando escucha a Bucky susurrar un cálido _'Sarah también estaría muy orgullosa de ti',_ mientras limpia una mota inexistente en la punta del dedo pequeño de su pie.

Steve lo deja ir al minuto siguiente y, tomando una bolsita con colores sobrios, sonríe con calidez al resto de su familia.

"Mi amigo secreto es la luz de mis ojos." Recita Steve y Tony sonríe con amor, reconociendo con facilidad a quien se dirige. "Cuando llegó a mi vida, era solo una cosita roja y llorosa de tan solo un par de semanas de vida; sostenerlo entre mis brazos, con sus casi cuatro kilos, fue una de las misiones más difíciles que hemos tenido junto a Tony, pero con el pasar de los años, el peso de lo que su pequeño cuerpo significaba para nosotros fue haciéndose cada vez más fácil de llevar, aunque es probable que en algunas decisiones nos hayamos equivocado sobre lo que creíamos era correcto para él.

» Todavía puedo recordar sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, su primer día en la escuela, su primera rasurada... Y verlo hoy, en el hombre que se ha convertido, me llena el pecho de tanto orgullo y alegría, que aún me cuesta asumir lo grande, fuerte y valiente que se ha vuelto en un par de años; en como la madurez se deja ver en su cara de niño adulto y, vaya, duele un poco ver que dentro de poco él quizá ya no vaya a necesitarnos tanto como antes.

» A lo largo de su vida, hemos tenido muchas discusiones. Su etapa de rebeldía fue complicada y descubrir que había seguido nuestros pasos para convertirse en héroe, fue mucho peor; temíamos por su vida, sí, pero también nos aterraba la idea de no saber que le depararía el mañana y, a la vez, no poder protegerlo de aquello.

» Él era solo un chiquillo de catorce años cuando descubrió sus poderes y es posible que no haya sabido, en ese momento, en lo que se metía al ponerse la máscara y las difíciles decisiones que tendría que enfrentar en un futuro.

» Cuando por accidente descubrí quien era tras nuestras espaldas, creí que él abandonaría esas andanzas en un par de meses (sin saber que ya llevaba haciéndolo hace más de un año). Pero me equivoque, y al analizarlo un poco más a fondo, me di cuenta de que nunca conocería a alguien tan entregado a su deber, tan entregado a las personas de las que nosotros nos olvidábamos por luchar contra los más grandes y, pues, tras una larga discusión en la que intentamos hacerlo entrar en razón, nos hicimos la idea junto a mi esposo que no podíamos nadar en contra de la corriente, y que ahora solo nos quedaba apoyarlo y cuidarlo en todo lo que nos fuera posible.

» Sé que estos últimos años las cosas no han estado bien, pero, lamentablemente, las cosas han sido peores para ti, Peter. Te he fallado como padre y como el amigo que creí que era; te dejé solo con Tony cuando se supone que yo debí haber sido el escudo de ambos, el apoyo que juré ser ante Dios cuando hice mis votos matrimoniales. Pero tu tío me necesitaba y en medio de mi anhelo por mantener algo que me recordara a mi época, no me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo mi presente y mi futuro.

» Nunca he dejado de amarte, ni a ti ni a tu padre, y es gracias al universo que pude recuperarlos. No hay día en que no lamente el no haberme quedado con ustedes tras la pelea en Siberia o haber dejado a Bucky bajo las manos de Natasha y T'challa, cuando todo ya estaba bajo control, para volver a casa. Pero me deje estar, me deje llevar por el temor a enfrentar sus ojos llenos de decepción y desprecio, y es por esa cobardía que casi los pierdo a ambos.

» Peter, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. Has vivido cosas que en los pocos años que tienes de vida, no deberías. Fuiste un apoyo para tu padre como yo no lo fui y has demostrado ser más valiente que muchos de nosotros. Y yo… no sé qué más decirte. Te amo, cariño, te amo por cómo eres, por tener confianza en mí a pesar de mis errores, por ser el mejor hijo del mundo… Y, sobre todo, por hacernos sentir a Tony y a mi cada día más dichosos por la sorprendente persona en que te has transformado."

Peter se levanta presuroso del suelo y el abrazo que le da Steve, es uno de los más cálidos y deseados que ha experimentado en su vida.

Su padre siempre ha sido afectuoso; besándole la cabeza al despertar en las mañanas, abrazándole protectoramente cuando volvía de una misión y tomándole la mano cada vez que el terror le paralizaba el corazón.

Steve siempre ha sido, para Peter, el ancla de la esperanza, la persona que ve lo bueno dentro de lo malo que es hoy el mundo; el hombre aún cree en la gente, a pesar de que estas no lo merezcan.

Puede que Steve le haya defraudado en el pasado, puede que en aquel tiempo Peter haya estado cegado en su dolor y deseado que su Pop no volviera.

Pero, justo ahora, ya no importa.

Steve, dentro del tiempo que han compartido aquel lazo de padre e hijo, ha tenido más aciertos que desaciertos; y por una vez que haya errado, Peter no puede olvidar lo benévolo que sido su padre por todos esos años.

Por una equivocación, Peter no puede condenarlo.

"Te quiero, pop."

"Yo igual, Pet." Steve le deja un suave beso en la coronilla, con la voz ligeramente quebrada, mientras se aleja de la calidez que desprende el cuerpo contrario.

Peter lo ve partir y una sonrisa adorna su rostro cuando se encuentra solo en frente a su familia.

Ojos expectantes y emocionados lo miran, y el calorcillo del amor que le profesan, le llena el pecho de un sentimiento incomprensible para él, pero que, a la misma vez, es demasiado conocido.

"Ya todos saben quién me tocó, pero igual vamos a hacer como que no saben porque si no se perderá el toque del juego." Un coro de risas se escucha y Peter se permite reír con ellos, comenzando a entrar en confianza. Tomándose un minuto para empezar con su descripción, Peter siente que _este_ es el momento de decir todo aquello que lleva guardado en su pecho, y sonriendo con ternura, él se decide a destapar su corazón; "Mi amigo invisible es, para mi punto de vista, el mejor héroe en la historia del universo y a quien espero poder parecerme en un futuro.

» El primer recuerdo que tengo con él, es uno en que ambos estamos en una habitación totalmente blanca – que supongo es el hospital, porque mi cuarto siempre ha sido verde – acostados uno junto al otro; es de noche y con una proyección holográfica en el techo, él trata de explicarme el universo. Recuerdo haber tenido sueño, mucho sueño, pero escucharlo era tan hipnotizador, que yo no quería cerrar los ojos por temor a perderme algo de lo fuera a decir. Me enseñó el nombre de cada una de las estrellas en el cielo artificial que creo especialmente para mí y que infiltró, supongo, de contrabando; recuerdo que me trato de explicar la infinidad del cielo con palabras fáciles y sencillas y, en un momento de su cháchara, comentó con aire ausente lo hermoso y extraño que era el que existiéramos… Papá, es probable que no recuerdes esto porque fue hace muchos años y, pues, no lo sé, quizá para ti no fue tan importante… Pero esa noche, dijiste que el universo fue había sido hecho solamente para que mis ojos lo vieran (3) y te juro con mi vida, que aquellas han sido a las únicas palabras que me he aferrado cuando siento que el mundo cae sobre mí.

» Puede que quizá tu sientas que me has defraudado, que no eres un buen padre, y que estas siguiendo los pasos del abuelo Howard, pero, joder," Peter siente las lágrimas colmarle los ojos y negándose a derramar alguna, él continúa hablando "nunca, ningún ser humano, podría ser mejor padre que tú."

» Pá, tu sientes que no estuviste para mí cuando volví de… De _ese lugar_ , pero te equivocas. Tuviste miedo de no poder ayudarme y quizá hubo un tiempo en que me rechazaste, pero fuiste el único que me demostró que mi dolor también los afectaba a ustedes; las personas que más amo. Todos me ayudaron a su manera, y se los agradezco un montón, pero tú fuiste y serás siempre mi mayor apoyo; mostrándome las cosas desde un punto de vista y de una manera que solo tú sabes hacerlo.

» Cuando Thanos te apuñaló en Titán, nunca en mi vida había sentido ese vacío, esa sensación del frío consumiéndome el pecho… Papi, si alguien te aparta de mi lado, no sé qué haría… E-en mis ataques de pánico, siempre era a ti a quien veía morir en mis brazos y yo no podía ayudarte… No podía salvarte ni devolverte todo lo que hiciste por mí en todos estos años y yo no puedo—no podría vivir con eso… Por ti es quien me esfuerzo en ser el mejor, a pesar de que nunca has puesto presión sobre mí; por ti, por no querer dejarte solo, fue que no me rendí y seguí caminando por ese maldito camino… Solo quería volver a casa y decirte que no fue tu culpa, que yo fui quien se subió a esa nave por voluntad propia; secarte esas lágrimas que hasta el día de hoy me atormentan, y darte un abrazo tan fuerte que nos sacara a ambos el miedo que teníamos en el alma… Como ese que nos dimos cuando volviste de Siberia con el escudo de Pop a cuestas y el corazón roto entre las manos.

» Antes éramos todos contra el mundo, y luego solo quedábamos tú y yo, y, sin embargo, logramos hacerle pelea… Y temía dejarte solo, no podía fallarte… No a ti.

» Pero aquí estamos, cuatro años después y todos juntos otra vez. Me alegro de que Pop y tu hayan podido resolver sus diferencias, que todos hayamos vuelto a ser familia a pesar de los problemas, y nunca podre estar más contento de lo que hemos logrado formar juntos.

» Pá, estoy orgulloso de ti, aunque sé que tú no lo estás de ti mismo. Pero no te preocupes; yo tengo suficiente para llenar tu vacío. Eres una buena persona, convéncete de eso de una buena vez, y pues, te amo. Te amo demasiado y eres el mejor padre que un adulto joven con TEPT puede pedir."

Enterrando la cara contra el pecho de Tony- quien se ha levantado desde el momento en que su hijo comenzó a sollozar -, Peter encuentra el olor a aceite y café que desde niño siempre le ha dado la calma. Si bien Steve siempre lo ha calmado con sus abrazos y gestos, Tony es el único de la familia que logra tranquilizarlo solo con su aroma natural y el latir tranquilo de su corazón.

"Yo también te amo, Peter. Eres mi mayor orgullo, mi mejor creación y el único ser que me alegra los días" Susurra Tony sobre su cabello y Peter siente las lágrimas caer de sus ojos con más fuerza. _Ah caray_ , piensa con diversión el castaño menor, _los años me han vuelto un sensible de primera_ , "Sin ti a mi lado, nunca podría haberme levantado después de que tu padre me dejó… Y cuando desapareciste de entre mis brazos… Peter, _no sabes el dolor que sentí_ …"

"Ya, pá, no importa. No es necesario que pienses más en eso." En medio del llanto, el chico logra susurrar mientras Tony lo aprieta con fuerza contra sí. "Estoy aquí… Estamos juntos, y ya nunca más me iré… _Nadie nunca más lo hará_."

 _Ese veinticinco de diciembre, Peter pasa la mejor de las navidades._

Todos se apretujan en el suelo de la sala, envueltos en gruesas mantas de polar, y hacen una maratón de películas hasta el anochecer. Comen recalentado de la cena anterior hasta decir basta, comen palomitas añejas que alguien había guardado hace quizá cuanto tiempo en la alacena, y beben ponche hasta que más de alguno se emborracha – menos Thor, que se marchó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad – y se duerme apoyado en el brazo del compañero que tiene al lado.

En ese día, no hay villanos amenazando las calles, no hay peleas entre ellos y el rencor del pasado queda enterrado bajo cinco metros de nieve blanca y fría.

Y es tras cuatro años de vencer a Thanos, que Peter logra mirar a su familia con otros ojos; con los ojos de un joven de veintidós años que ha sobrevivido a la separación de sus padres, a un chasquido de un titán genocida y al estrés post traumático.

Y solo allí, viendo a sus padres compartir un tierno beso en la oscuridad, que él se permite decir que es feliz.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Extra:**_

Soltando risas divertidas, Tony deja que Steve lo cargue hasta el cuarto matrimonial.

Se besan todo el trayecto hasta la habitación, con los alientos entremezclándose, la alegría desbordándose y el deseo inundándoles la sangre.

Steve abre la puerta, presuroso, y, cuando ambos caen sobre la cama, se separan lentamente y se miran fijamente a los ojos.

Tony no tiene duda de que su esposo lo ama; por más fuerte que sea el fuego del deseo, este no puede opacar del todo el amor que Steve le profesa. En cambio, para Steve, los chocolates de Tony, ese hermoso café en el que tantas veces se ha perdido, aún parece ser un mar de confusiones.

"¿Me amas?" Pregunta de pronto Rogers y el castaño le mira desconcertado.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso, cariño?" Tony le acaricia el cabello suavemente y es el calor de su mano la que hace a Steve relajarse contra su palma, buscando con un ligero ímpetu un poquito más de contacto. "¿Todo bien por esta cabecita tuya?"

"Sí, todo está bien… Es que solo–"

"¿Mmmm?"

"He estado pensando sobre lo de esta mañana y pues," Suspirando, Steve se deja caer con delicadeza sobre el estómago de su esposo, quien le escucha atentamente. "Siento que el daño que te cause todavía está entre nosotros, y no sé si alguna vez pueda perdonarme el haberte fallado a ti y a Peter."

Tony guarda silencio, sintiendo la respiración forzosa de Steve contra su vientre. Sin dejar ni un momento de acariciarle el cabello, él piensa en el pasado; todo el dolor, la pena, el miedo, el _terror…_ Todas esas emociones que sintió y que le causaron las mayores pesadillas que alguna vez pudo imaginar, parecen tan lejanas…

 _Pero también..._

"Decirte que te he perdonado al cien por ciento, sería una mentira, Steve" Tony murmura, muy bajito y a la vez muy audible para ambos, "pero creo que el amor que te tengo es mucho más fuerte que el resentimiento que sentí alguna vez. Todavía duele pensar en ello, no puedo negártelo, pero no lo sé… Ahora el dolor se siente muy lejano… Como un recuerdo borroso."

"Tony…"

"Sin embargo, aún te tengo un poco miedo." Steve se levanta de su lugar, preocupado, y Tony le sonríe para calmarlo. "No me malentiendas, no es miedo a que puedas golpearme o algo por el estilo… Si no que es más bien un miedo a que vuelvas a dejarme y que, esta vez, nadie este para Peter."

"Peter nunca más volverá a estar solo, Tony." Besándole con delicadeza el vientre, Steve comienza a subir en sus caricias, paulatinamente, "puede que quizá nosotros discutamos, pero nuestro hijo siempre estará rodeado de personas que lo quieren, aun cuando nosotros no estemos a su lado."

"Es un buen muchacho, ¿cierto?" Tony exclama y Steve lamiéndole el cuello, tatarea un sí por respuesta.

"Lo criaste tú, amor. Y créeme que jamás podría haberle tocado un mejor padre." Un beso suave, como el aleteo de una mariposa, se posa sobre los labios de Tony, quien corresponde con la misma intensidad. Sonriendo, Steve se separa y mirándole firmemente él dice "Ahora sobre lo otro; no puedo jurarte que no te dejare, Tony. Hay veces que el destino actúa de formas muy misteriosas y no sé lo que pueda llegar ocurrir; somos héroes y lo único que no tenemos asegurado, es nuestra propia vida.

» Pero lo que si te puedo prometer es que _siempre_ volveré a ti; de alguna extraña forma, siempre lo haré. Y si llegó a morir… Nuestras almas están entrelazadas, cariño. Estoy seguro que, en muchas vidas, tu y yo estamos juntos. Somos amigos, esposos, amantes, adolescentes hormonales que hacen el amor a escondidas en cualquier lugar." Ambos se ríen ante la pequeña broma" Y de cualquier forma que se te pueda ocurrir, nosotros siempre nos encontramos… Porque el amor que sentimos entre nosotros no puede ser comprendido ni siquiera por el mismísimo Dios. Y es aquello mismo lo que nos obliga a siempre estar juntos, porque en cada vida, debemos mostrarles a las personas lo que es el amor verdadero."

Tony, entonces, le besa con pasión.

Se entrega en alma y cuerpo a su esposo, quien no desaprovecha la oportunidad para demostrar cuan ciertas son sus palabras.

Ambos se han dañado en el pasado, uno con acciones de las que se arrepiente día tras día y el otro con palabras que de verdad no sentía, pero siempre se perdonan porque se necesitan, se aman.

Steve ama a Tony. Tony ama a Steve.

Y esa noche, cuando hacen el amor en su estado más puro de la palabra; volviendo a besar todos esos rincones en el cuerpo del otro como si fuera la primera vez, nadie puede negar que Steve y Tony, nacieron para estar juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aclaraciones.**_

(1) Me tome la libertad de jugar un poquito con la cronología.

A ver, veamos… Si Infinity War ocurrió en el 2018, me puse unos cálculos bien perrones y me dije 'ya, que EndGame ocurra seis meses después y voy a suponer que solo los que sobrevivieron al chasquido, pudieron vencerlo.' Entonces esta historia está ambientada tras cuatro años de EndGame; Peter tiene veintidós años (suponiendo que en Infinity War y EndGame tiene dieciocho) y así pues… No me juzguen, las matemáticas no son lo mío.

(2) Según la traducción de la canción (y comprobado por San Google) dice:

' _Duerme, mi ángel, calma y suavemente, arrurú, arrurú…'_

(3) Frase sacada de la canción _Saturn_ de _Sleeping at last._ Tenía unas ganas de usarla que no pude resistirme.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:**

30 hojas de Word. Más de 9k y juro que quede con ganas de más. Cariño, hermosa Lilian, espero que mi regalo te haya gustado y haya logrado cumplir con tus expectativas. El fluff no se me da bien, y lamentablemente tuve que colocar un poquito de drama… Pero espero no te moleste y haya logrado causar algo en tu corazoncito. Perdóname las faltas ortográficas, esta sin betear, pero prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo afinaré los detalles.

¡Feliz navidad, hermosura! Disfruta estas fiestas y espero haberte podido alegrar este día un poquito más.


End file.
